Urinary incontinence represents a major health problem for women living in the community. Approximately 37% of women over the age of 65 suffer lack of urinary control and 17% have associated irritative symptoms. The cost of this condition in this country is estimated to be 8 billion dollars per year. Hypoestrogenism is one correlate of the aging process in women. Evidence suggests that estrogen supplementation has therapeutic benefits in treating older women with urinary incontinence, but its specific efficacy, indication and mode of action is not well understood. This subproject intends to study the effect of estrogen supplementation on hypoestrogenic women who suffer urinary incontinence and live in the community. The primary hypothesis relates to the effect of estrogen supplementation on the number of incontinent episodes. The secondary hypothesis includes its effect on the quantity of fluid loss and diurnal and nocturnal urinary frequency. In addition, it is intended to analyze the therapeutic effect of estrogen supplementation on specific urodynamic variables related to bladder filling and urethral function. The proposed study design is a double-blinded randomized controlled trial. The intervention is represented by a 3-month cycle of estrogen/progesterone treatment with outcome and urodynamic variables assessed before and after intervention. It is expected that the data obtained will serve to improve the management of urinary incontinence in community-dwelling women.